The Swimming Pool
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Justin and Mason desided to go swimming on a hot summers day. What will thdy do in the pool? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Wizards of Wavery Place in anyway. This story was requested

A heat wave had hit and it was record high. Justin, Max and Mason desided to go to go swimming but the local pools were filled up. However Max knew about a private pool where they go skinny dipping, but they had to go tomorrow as Max's friend is off today. The next morning Justin, Max, and Mason soon arrive. They soon fist bump even though Justin was not good at it.

They look around seeing good looking teens in the buff. Max spots a hot girl and quickly takes off his cloths right there and then and goes to her leaving Justin and Mason just standing there still in their clothes. The two soon head towards the locker room. Once inside they are the only ones in there. Once fully naked they headed to the pool. The water felt good on their bodies.

The two could not keep their eyes off of each other as they swam. All the hot girls they normly would look at did not interest them for some reason. There somthing in the air or in the water caused them to go after each other. It started playfully at first by trying to dunk one another. It then led to some grab ass and even grab dick.

Their sexual tension for each other was becoming stronger.

The two went back to the lockroom and that's when Mason ends up slamming Justin into the lockers and the two start making out. When the kissing broke Mason kissed his way down until he had Justin's dick in hand. After a few strokes Justin's dick was now in Mason's mouth. Justin just moaned away as Mason sucked away.

Soon Justin was face fucking Mason and the wearwolf took it like a pro. Mason just grabbed hold of Justin's ass as he was being face fucked. Soon enough Justin was on edge and shot his load into Mason's mouth. Mason soon swallowed all of Justin's load. After swallowing every drop he stood up and the two begain making out again.

Justin was able to taste himself as they contued to make out. This time when the kissing broke Justin was on his knees sucking away on Mason's dick. After only a few bobs Mason started face fuck Justin. Once he was Mason did not last long as he soon shot his load into Justin's mouth. Just like Mason, Justin swallowed the cum in his mouth.

The two ended make out once again with Mason tasting himself. Before they knew it Mason was on all fours as Justin fucks away. The teens just moaned that echoed in the lockeroom. They were suprised no one has came walking in on them. Justin was on edge and started to fuck away faster and harder into Mason.

Mason was the first to shoot his load which was on the tiled floor. It wasn't long untul Justin shot his load into Mason. It was the most cum he ever shot in his life.

The two soon ended back at the Russos leaving Max behind. The two of them went at it a second time with Mason being fucked again.

The next morning Justin woke up leaving Mason in his bed. Justin soon got dressed when Mason woke up. The two smiled at one another and then they heard footsteps coming twords the room. At first they thought it was Max but when the door opend they seen it was a young boy.

"Um who are you?" Justin asked.

"Your silly dad I'm your son Juilius. Isnt that right daddy?"

"Daddy?" Mason asked.

"Yeah your my dads or did you forget?"

"Um.." Mason and Justin said

Julius's face turned red and pushed over Justin's books off the shelf.

Justin quickly grabbed hold of the boy claming to be his son and spanked him.

"You should have not done that dad."

Julius soon cast a spell which transformed himself into a young evil wizard. A storm soon came out of no where and the bright sky was now 's blue eyes were now just looked at Mason freezing him in place. He then looked at Justin. He was now in his son's control. He removed his belt from his pants and handed it over to Julius. Justin then turned away. He soon pulled his jeans and boxers down.

Justin bent down over his bed and allowed Julius to spank him with the belt. Every wack of the belt Julius kept saying "Bad Dad." Justin's ass was getting red and leaving the belts marks on him. Once Ter Julius saw blood he stopped spanking Justin. Justin still with his pants down gave Julius a hug. The hug magically transformed Julius back into his normal self.

The sky was now blue like Julius's eyes and Mason was unfrozen but there was still one problom how to explan the young boy being their son?

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think.


End file.
